


True Love Waits

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tales, Female Characters, Fluff, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash100's fairy tale prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Love Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100's fairy tale prompt.

Once upon a time there was a war, a war that had been going on for a very long time, and there was a girl who wanted to save her brother, who had been captured by the enemy. She dressed up in men's clothes and through many adventures made her way to his prison cell, where they hugged each other and rejoiced, and were soon on their way home.

Unfortunately, the war took no real notice of their happy ending. It retreated, but returned by spring, like a black and hideous bear woken hungry from its winter sleep to harass the farmer's sheep once more. So the girl took up her soldier's uniform again and marched back to war. There were other people and things to save aside from her brother, and she even had yet to find her true love. It would hardly be a proper story without true love.

In fact, true love dogged her steps, and had since she'd first signed up, just waiting for her to look up. 'Thought I'd try again,' true love said cheerfully, because though it would not come easily, or be won without great difficulty, it would always overcome in the end.


End file.
